Metaterranism
Metaterranism is the current ruling ideology in Solentia. Historical Preface The development of the totalitarian ideologies in Solentia has followed a classic dialectic model. First there was Liberalism: it called for equality and honesty and fairness. Then there was the antithesis, Imperialism: it championed money and power for the need of the wealthy and the ruling class. Then there was the synthesis: Imperism called for an egalitarian authoritarian system to provide stability and wealth. But next there was another antithesis: Panterranism achieved unity and stability under a system of “total oppression for all.” There was no freedom, the state became all-encompassing, but most of all, both rulers and ruled were under the will of the state. And so Panterranism won out: it yielded to no synthesis, so strong it became that it was the synthesis, the dialectic stopped and Imperism and its predecessors were forgotten. That was until the coming of Archonism, a new antithesis, born of injustice and might and abuse of power. It stood for the right of the rulers to use the state as a means to pleasure. But in the structural weakness that arose through abuse, Archonism has given way to the synthesis of Panterranism and Archonism: Metaterranism. This new ideology combines its predecessors into one amalgamation of totalitarian thought. Theory Metaterranism is based on a structurally similar, but ideologically distinct foundation from Panterranism. Instead of having an aristos and a demos, that is, a ruler and a ruled class, Metaterranism has a teles and an ateles class. The former is the “completed” class and the latter is the “incomplete” class. The teles is the ideal: just as Plato believed that objects are mere shadows of their perfect forms, thus the ateles is only an imperfect “projection” of the perfect teles. In effect, the teles is the ruling class: it is the definition of what a human should be; it defines all things because it is the ideal and all lower entities, namely the ateles, must follow any command of the teles. In Metaterranist thought, “orthopsythos” and “ouekon” is unnecessary, because through “archepaideusis” (state education), the ateles is given the impression that their very reality (“ousia”) is a world controlled by the actions of the perfect, untouchable, god-like, trans-human teles. The words of the teles are not simply means of communication, they are the essence of ousia itself. However, a remaining criticism of Metaterranism is that it does not place enough control over the teles in order to prevent change. The teles, like the Archonic aristos, is given to check on its own internal instability. On the other hand, Metaterranism bypasses the Archonic emphasis on the abuse of power: the Metaterran State is an experiment on control: how far can rulers and humans transcend their bodily forms and take places in the psychology and philosophical reality? The State does not dictate reality, as it does in Nuncirism, the State is reality, it is the ideal. Whenever a common citizen anywhere else in the world thinks of an apple, he thinks of a shinny, flawless fruit. Whenever a Solentian thinks of an apple, he thinks of the telean apple, whatever that might be, and that Solentian will strive for that kind of apple and that kind of ideal. When he thinks of a good person, he thinks of a telean person and however that person might act. Any object, now matter how mundane, is defined and given shape by the archpaideusis of the teles. Category:Solentia Category:Panterranism